Chibi NaruChan
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: A fairy turns Naruto into a chibi, and the only way to turn back is for someone to love him and for Naruto to love them back. Gaara's here? GaaraNaruto OOCness shonen-ai
1. Default Chapter

FASH: Here I am, again. This will most likely turn out to be Gaara/Naruto, they're cute together, they both have demons in them, and opposites attract. Slight character OOCness.

Disclaimer: Think of all the yaoi in it if I did own it.

Note: I have not seen the anime, or read the manga, so if I get a few things wrong, don't flame me, I've only read about Naruto on web sites.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Naruto was beating around his Kakashi doll, he had a lot of pent up frustration, the villagers hated him, Sakura was too busy swooning over Sasuke to know he existed, Iruka was the only one who even truly cared for him, and now he didn't come over to much, Naruto had a theory that Iruka and Kakashi were a couple.

'I want someone to love. Just because I'm the container of Kyuubi, doesn't mean I'm evil.' Naruto thought depressed, he never had a family, and the only one like him was. 'Gaara. He's so much like me, with his demon and all, yet at the same time, we are so different. I'm happy, he's... well, a psycho. But still....' Naruto trailed off and he yawned. 'Time for bed.' He thought as he stripped (YAY!) and put on his pajamas.

Naruto tiredly looked at the ceiling, eyes slightly glazed over with tears. "I want someone to love. And to love me." He whispered, but unknown to him...

"Awwww. Poor boy." A girl with pink fairy wings cooed, and she seemed about five inches tall, she had white hair, pale skin, and a black outfit. "I'll help you little one. For now on, until you find someone you love, and loves you in return, you shall stay in your chibi state." The fairy whipped out a black star wand and Naruto began to glow. "Sweet dreams small one, tomorrow, will be your childhood all over again."

The next day Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were walking to Naruto's house, he was late, later than Kakashi, and Naruto was always there early!

'Stupid Naruto. Why can't he be more like Sasuke.' Sakura thought, her eyes glazing over at the thought of her beloved Sasuke.

'Dobe. (dead last) What's wrong with you?' Sasuke thought emotionlessly.

They got the Naruto's apartment Kakashi went to knock, but the door swung open with the first touch.

"Idiot, he doesn't even lock his door." Sakura muttered as they entered the apartment. It was completely dirty, clothes and empty ramen cups strewn everywhere. 'Eeewwww.' Went Inner Sakura, and outwardly the normal Sakura nodded in agreement.

They trekked to the bedroom, Kakashi opened the door a bit. "Naruto?" He went up to the bed, which had a small lump in the middle, and he ripped the sheets off.

There staring it the trio with wide, fearful eyes, was a four year old version of Naruto, and of course, since chibi Naruto knew about the mean villagers, and knew there was only one person who liked him, and that these must be mean villagers come to be mean to him.

"IRUKA-ONNI-CHAN!" Little Naruto wailed, he leapt out of bed and tried to run, but the big mean looking girl caught his arm. He flailed and managed to break free, he couldn't get past his clothes to the door, so he curled into a corner and began to cry.

Iruka, who happened to be passing by, stuck his head in the apartment and saw chibi Naruto. 'What happened?' He then saw the rest of team 7. "What's going on?" He asked angrily, Naruto was like a little brother to him, and he was defiantly suited for the role of overly protective older brother right now, he was enraged.

Before anyone could explain, they heard a few sniffs coming from Naruto and a muffled. "Iruka?" Naruto looked up, his eyes brimmed red from tears.

Iruka walked over to Naruto and cooed in his ear, calming the boy down, and soon Naruto was sleeping in the man's arms, everything was quiet, until Iruka turned his furious eyes on Kakashi. "What happened?" He practically hissed.

Sasuke and Sakura stepped back a little, this wasn't their normal, happy teacher, he was mad!

Kakashi cleared his throat a little before answering. "We don't know exactly." He flipped out his ever present Icha Icha Paradise book. "Perhaps we should visit Tsunade." He said as he started walking out the door, the others followed behind him.

Once they got to the hokage office, they burst in only to see.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sakura demanded as she hid behind Sasuke, there, right in front of them, were Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari.

"Now now Sakura, they are allowed to be here, they are going to be living here." Tsunade said calmly, Everyone other than the Sand-nins blanched.

"WHAT! They'll kill us all!" Sakura said, rather rudely.

"Sakura." Iruka growled, Sakura winced. "Hokage-sama, something happened to Naruto." Even though no one noticed it, Gaara seemed to become more interested.

"Well then, bring him in." Tsunade said concerned.

"He's already here." Iruka held out his arms to show the sleeping child.

The four who hadn't known of this transformation before were shocked, well, Gaara didn't look shocked, but he was, and his eyes widened, if only slightly.

"What happened to him?" Tsunade asked as she got up for behind her desk and practically ran over to Naruto, completely ignoring the sand-nins.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Iruka said as he reluctantly handed over the still sleeping child.

Gaara's POV

I could feel my eyes widen slightly as I saw Naruto, a very young version. All that I could some up with in my mind to describe him was. 'Cute.' I had been having feelings for Naruto since the Chunnin Exam. I just had no clue what they were, I had never really felt emotions, Shukaku kept all the villagers away from me. Hell, even my father sent people to kill me, but I killed him first... Naruto, I can still sense his chakra, but it seems, different, the Naruto I fought was happy, this chakra feels, depressed.

He quickly scanned the faces of the others in the room, there was one man with a scar across his nose, and he seemed very protective of Naruto. The there was that girl with the big forehead, she seemed nervous and was clutching on to Uchiha brat, he seemed all clam on the outside, but Gaara could tell he was nervous by the way he was clenching his hands, his knuckles turning white.

Tsunade's POV

Even though I was a great medic nin, even I had no clue how to bring Naruto back to his original state, I inwardly cooed at his cuteness and frown when I saw he seemed to have a terrified expression, even in sleep, I had know the villagers were never nice to him, or even civil to him, but the fear that such a small child held, in just was not right.

"And so he had no memories of you at all." Tsunade cleared up.

"He remembers Iruka and that's about it." Kakashi said as he pointed dully to the concerned chuunin.

"He must still be in his four year old state of mind, and only knows what he knows back then." She looked over at Iruka who seemed very uncharacteristic today, maybe the situation was getting to him, but still. "Iruka, since you are the only one he trusts you shall be his guardian until he turns back into his normal state." She said while hading the small boy back to Iruka, he nodded silently and left the office, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke following shortly after.

Turning back to the previously ignored sand nins. "Welcome to Konoha, I pray you enjoy your stay." She said calmly and the sand nins left. When everyone was gone, Tsunade sighed. "Who knew being Hokage was so stressful?" She said rather pitifully as she started daydreaming about finally winning big from her gambling.

FASH: There goes the first chapter, I hope you enjoy and remember to review, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

FASH: Hello people, have I mentioned I love summer vacation, no school, just me and the computer, and my annoying little sister who has it the other half of the twelve hours I'm up.

Disclaimer: The villagers would have died inexplicably in the first episode if I did.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Iruka was fretfully searching the streets for the chibi Naruto, one minute they had been eating ramen, the next Naruto had vanished and he had absolutely no clue where the little blonde had gone! He saw Kakashi and quickly ran up to the older ninja, calling his name in worry.

Kakashi looked up from his book, and it had started to get really interesting, but he supposed he could spare Iruka some time, he vaguely noticed that the teacher looked very cute when he was all flushed.

"Kakashi-san, Naruto's run off somewhere, can you help me find him?" Kakashi was about to say no, but then Iruka turned on the puppy dog eyes full force and he caved instantly and nodded.

What they didn't know was Naruto was perfectly safe, with a certain sand-nin watching over him.

Naruto had left the ramen stand; he forgot how to pronounce the name and happily ran down the streets, ramming into someone on the way, he fell back and slowly opened his dazed, bleary eyes to see a guy who and a very blank and lazy expression on is face. (Guess who that is.) The boy stooped down and helped the boy up, walking away with a "How troublesome." Naruto scratched his head. 'That guy was weird.' And after thinking that particular thought he ran off again, and once again, bumped into someone, but unlike before, a hand grabbed his shoulder and steadied him before he could fall back, he looked up into emotionless light green eyes. "You should watch where you're going." The boy said in an equally emotionless voice, but Naruto just smiled, this guy wasn't like the villagers, sure he wasn't all that nice, but the villagers were worse, always glaring hatefully at him, he had no clue what he had done wrong, maybe it was because he was born. Naruto's smile dropped for a moment, before coming back even brighter than before, the guy seemed a little confused on the smile, but didn't really show it.

"I'm Naruto, what's your name?" Naruto asked happily.

The red head looked at him oddly for a moment before answering sullenly. "Gaara."

"I like that name." Naruto grabbed hold of Gaara's hand. "I haven't seen you around before, are you new to town?" He asked, tilting his head in a cute way that Gaara couldn't help but inwardly melt at, he nodded his head. Naruto's smile became brighter, if possible. "I'll show you around then." And he began totting Gaara around the town, pointing out the various sights. "and that the ramen stand, and that's the Hokage monument, and that's the house of the lady who yells and chases me when ever I pass in front of it." Naruto clutched onto Gaara's hand and hid behind him as they walked past the house, and Gaara suddenly felt like killing the woman, yes, that would be very interesting......

"NARUTO! NARUTO!" The shouts of a hyperventilating Iruka echoed through the streets and Naruto smiled again. "I have to go back to Iruka, bye bye Panda Man." He waved happily before skipping off, leaving behind a rather shocked Gaara, no one had called him that before, come to think of it, no one ever gave him a pet name. "So long Fox Kit." He muttered before walking away, his stay in this town would be interesting for sure.

Naruto skipped happily up to Iruka and tugged on the hem of his shirt, Iruka looked down and quickly scooped Naruto up and held him to his chest, Kakashi just raised is eyebrows at the sheer overprotective elder brother aurora that Iruka seemed to give off.

"Don't wonder off like that again Naru-chan!" Iruka said as he kissed the top of Naruto's head and set the boy down on the ground, Kakashi smiled, Iruka was the cutest guy he knew, not that he was going to let anyone else find that out very soon, but Iruka would know, Kakashi was going to make sure of it.

"Okay, I promise Iruka." Naruto hugged Iruka on his leg, making the man metaphorically turn into a puddle of goop, he couldn't help it! The boy was the cutest thing to walk the earth!

"Thank for your help Kakashi, you can go off and read your book now." Iruka said, getting a little flustered when he mentioned said book, Kakashi's one uncovered eye turning into a happy crescent as he walked away.

Naruto looked at the man walking away, back to Iruka, and back to the man again. "Iruka onni-chan." Iruka looked down and smile at the blonde. "Yes?" "Do you like that man?" Naruto pointed to Kakashi's retreating form and Iruka face vaulted. "What makes you say that?" He asked, a brighter blush staining his cheeks. "Because once you told me people do that." Naruto pointed to Iruka's red face. "When they're around someone they like." Iruka was now doing a wonderful impression of Hinata, blushing, stuttering, and putting his two index fingers together nervously, yes, it was a good time for an interruption.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, who's the kid?" Kiba asked as he and Akamaru, walked towards his old school teacher, well, Akamaru was riding on Kiba's head but, whatever.

"Well, you may not believe me, but this, is Naruto." Kiba's eyes bulged out and he stooped down to check the kid out. (Not that way!) The bright blue eyes, the golden hair, and most importantly, the three whisker scars on each check, this kid was Naruto! "How the hell did that happen?!" He asked in surprise, then Iruke began dragging him away by his ear. "Ow! Ow! OW!" "You should learn to watch your language around children." Once Kiba was a good distance away from Naruto, Iruka turned and walked back to the confused teen.

"Iruka, who was that? And what's hell?" Naruto asked in interest. "That was Kiba and Akamaru." Iruka answered while ignoring the other question, four year olds weren't supposed to know what hell was. "What about hell?" "Why do you want to know anyways?" Iruka asked, he knew children were curious, but really, he didn't want to explain to Naruto what hell was, what if it corrupted him or something? "Because some villagers said I was born there." Iruka suddenly felt an extreme urge to go tech a few people a lesson, but he held himself back, that wouldn't help with teaching Naruto moral values now would it. As Iruka was thinking over a few things, more an likely which villagers to threaten, Naruto saw his 'Panda Man.' 'Hm. To stay here with Iruka, or to go with Panda Man. I promised Iruka not to wonder off, but, I'm sure Gaara will take care of me.' So he scampered off in the direction of Gaara, and the other two people surrounding him.

"Panda Man!" Temari, Kankuro and Gaara turned to the little blond who flung himself onto Gaara's leg. "Hi!" Little Naru-chan said perkily a he hugged Gaara's leg. Temari, being that she was a slightly normal girl, thought that it was extremely adorable, and Kankuro, who, as we all know, hated his brother with a passion, wondered why the hell Gaara wasn't killing the kid for touching him. "Hello, Fox Kit." Gaara patted Naruto head, causing his siblings to nearly faint from shock, was their brother, the homicidal maniac who loved to make it rain blood, showing compassion. It was too much for Kankuro and he feel to the ground, eyes rolled up in the back of his head.

'What a drama queen.' Temari thought a Naruto detached himself from Gaara's leg and began poking said drama queen. "Why is the freaky face paint man asleep?" Temari stifled her laughter behind her fan, so that no one could see the huge smile adorning her face.

Naruto was getting a little to giddy from poking Kankuro, every few seconds he'd let out a feminine giggle and then start poking him again with renewed vigor.

"Well, I'll just drag Kankuro back to the house, later Gaara!" Temari took one of Kankuro's hand and began dragging Kankuro down the street and out of sight.

"Panda Man, who were that people?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "My siblings." Gaara answered back, his eyes straying to look at the cute blonde.

"Okay." Naruto nodded to himself. "What are siblings?" Gaara sighed to himself, but he secretly smiled, Naruto accepted him, even if he forgot him when he turned chibi, but he till accepted him now, unlike everyone else in Gaara's life. 'We are alike, Naruto and I, scorned, hated, hurt, carriers of something no one can comprehend, and soon we'll bear our burdens together.'

FASH: I like Gaara's last thought there, and yes, he does know about the fox demon, it's more of a reason to call Naru-chan Fox Kit!


	3. Chapter 3

FASH: My little sister is annoying the hell out of me right now! Siblings! -.-U

""-speech

''-thoughts

Gaara had spent a whole hour explaining to Naruto what siblings were, it was actually quiet comical, seeing a homicidal preteen talking to an adorable kid about brothers and sisters. (I hate my little sister!)

"So a sibling is someone who has the same mom and dad as you, or it could just be the same mom or the same dad, and the annoy you all the time and when you're the youngest they usually pick on you?" Naruto asked, Gaara nodded silently. "But you're brother and sister are older than you, but their afraid of you." "That's because I'm stronger than them." "Really?" "Yes." "Can you teach me to be strong like you?" Naruto asked, stars in his large blue eyes, Gaara gave him an odd look and shook his head no. "PLEASE!" Naruto gave him the all powerful puppy dog eyes.

'Their so wide, sparkly and teary.' Gaara thought with a sweat drop. (OOC eh?) "Okay."

And so Iruka found Naruto practicing martial arts moves with none other than Gaara of the desert! 'Oh my God! What on Earth is going on?' He looked at his little 'charge' who was punching the air, he was actually doing pretty good, and Gaara was watching over him like a hawk. 'Aw, how cute, now if only Gaara wasn't a homicidal maniac intent on killing all living organisms, except for Naru-chan.' Iruka blinked a bit, and blinked some more, was Gaara smiling? Maybe he was just hallucinating, that seemed very likely. Iruka just walked away, deciding that he needed more sleep, teaching all those kids was rather tiring, maybe if he had a nap his eyes would be working properly when he woke up.

Meanwhile, a certain fairy was watching Naruto and Gaara; the sand-nin was indeed smiling. "Oh! They're perfect for each other!" Said fairy squealed as she began to imagine multiple shonen-ai scenes. "Awwww."

Naruto looked around, he was sure that he heard a high pitched voice coming from right above him, he looked over at Gaara, who had a small smile on his face and was gazing at the sunset, it was turning the sky an odd colour, closer to a blood red than anything else. "You like seeing suns set?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side, Gaara glanced at him and gave a small nod. The looked at the sky, and soon it became dark, the first stars beginning to shine through the inky blackness of the sky. Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily, he quickly deposited himself in 'Panda Man's' lap and went to sleep.

The fairy, who we will now call..... Matilda, laughed at the stunned expression on Gaara's face. "It won't be to long now, I can sense this Gaara's feelings, he truly does love Naruto, and I know that Naruto is beginning to reciprocate those feelings, because Gaara hurt to, he knows what Naruto has been through, what he's still going through." Matilda sat herself on top of Gaara's head, not that he, or anyone else noticed she was complete weightless and invisible, and on occasion when a mortal could hear her speak, it was only because she wanted to be heard, or that the mortal had some kind of connection with her. "Well, time to put some of this fairy dust to use." She pulled out a bag from Only-God-Knows-Where and began to chant in a different language, pulling out some powder that was beginning to glow. "May the demon inside rest, so long as the one you love is near!" She finished in English, throwing the powder over Gaara, whose head suddenly shot up.

'I still feel the presents of Shukaku, but he isn't gnawing at the back of my mind, telling me to kill, he's silent....' Gaara was shocked to say the least, that the constant whispers in his mind were silenced all of a sudden. 'I'd better go home, but, what about Naruto?' He looked down on the demon child, who was really more angel like than anything else. 'I'll bring him with me.' And Gaara brought him home, Temari and Kankuro were already asleep, so Gaara laid down in his bed, cradling Naruto protectively in his arms. And that night, for the first time in years, Gaara slept.

Iruka was in an uproar, Naruto had not come home last night! What if Gaara killed him! Kakashi had come in, finding Iruka muttering to himself. "My baby, where's my baby?" And had, regrettably, started helping the hysterical young man. And now he was paying for it, by being dragged all around the town by Iruka, who was screaming for his baby.

Gaara awoke late in the day, Naruto seemed to get up right after him. "Hiiiiii Panda Man." He yawned sleepily, rubbing at his eyes, Gaara was just going into shock, he had slept, and he hadn't, to his knowledge, gone on some kind of murderous rampage.

Naruto looked up at Gaara with interest. 'His eyes sure are wide.' "What's wrong?" Gaara just stared at nothing in particular, except maybe a wall. 'I slept, and I didn't kill anyone, and I feel no homicidal urges.....' To say Gaara was confused would be an understatement. 'I was just around the Fox Kit and.... What if being around Naruto is suppressing Shukaku?' He looked at Naruto with wonder.

Naruto stared right back at him, before slowly lifting up his hand and poking Gaara in the nose. Gaara crossed his eyes to see the finger on his nose and Naruto giggled.

'I think Naruto should get out a bit more.' Gaara thought with a very uncharacteristic sweat drop as he took hold of Naruto's hand began dragging him out of the house.

When Iruka saw Naruto and Gaara, calmly walking down the street, hand in hand, he did one thing, flip out. "NARUTOOOOOO!" He rushed up and grabbed Naruto, dragging him away from the surprised Gaara, who instantly felt the affects of Naruto being to far from him. The whispers that had once been silent came back full force, Shukaku was thirsty for blood and Gaara couldn't resist the urge much longer.

Naruto looked back at Gaara and saw the stressed look on Gaara's face. "Iruke-onee-chan, I think Panda Man needs help." He said, pointing to the boy who was now holding his head in his hands, grinding his teeth together. Naruto quickly slipped his hand out if Iruka's firm grip and ran back to Gaara, glomping onto the sand-nin's knees.

As soon as Naruto latched onto him the voice of Gaara's inner demon faded away into nothing, the whispers were still there, but they were covered up, unheard for now. "Are you okay Panda Man?" Naruto asked worriedly as he looked up at Gaara with large cerulean eyes. "You're not dieing are you?" Gaara almost felt the urge to chuckle, almost, but he settled for just shaking his head no. "Good, I couldn't stand it if you left me Gaara." Naruto let go off Gaara's legs and looked up at him in determination. "I'll never let anything bad happen to you!"

Iruka was just gaping at what was going on in front of him, he'd only seen Naruto this determined when he was talking about becoming Hokage, and even then, most of the times he stated it whenever someone made fun of him, this new determination was unprovoked. 'Maybe Gaara's a good influence on him.' He thought, before noticing that along the line of searching he had lost Kakashi. 'Where did the pervert go?' The Chunnin teacher sighed as he went to look for his silver haired, mask wearing companion.

Gaara looked down at the little Fox Kit, Naruto was swearing to protect him? It should really be the other way around, but who was he to crush the dreams of an innocent child? 'Naruto, you're so.... Prefect. And you accept me, soon we'll be together, I promise.'

Naruto was looking up into Gaara's green eyes. 'His eyes are so sad, why is Gaara so sad? I want him to be happy.' Naruto's eyes started tearing up. 'I know the sadness in his eyes, he's gone through the same things as me, hasn't he?'

Gaara looked down as Naruto's eyes began to water and overflow with tears and began to panic, although if you didn't know him well enough, you would think he was unemotional as ever. 'What do I do?' He remembered once when he was younger, before his father began trying to kill him, he had gotten hurt and Temari came a wrapped her arms around him, trying to comfort him, she had called it a hug, he'd only had one hug before, but it had made him feel better. So slowly Gaara knelt down and embraced Naruto, who seemed to go rigid at first, but then relaxed in his arms and began to silently sob in his chest. Gaara scooped the crying boy into his arms and began carrying him back to the house. 'Soon Naruto, you won't have to cry again, because I'll be here with you.'

Matilda watched with her hands clasped together, she was in fan girl mode. "Awwww. Now we just need Naruto to fess up and those two can finally get together with someone who understands them." She sighed happily as she silently followed Gaara into the house.

Naruto, having just recovered from his crying fit, was surprised to feel, safe, in Gaara's arms, usually he only felt safe with Iruka, but he was feeling something else to, he couldn't explain it, but when he was around Gaara he felt like he could sprout wings and fly, he felt, understood. 'I'll ask Iuka what this feeling is, he'll know, Iruka knows everything.' And Naruto soon fell asleep in Gaara's, warm arms.

FASH: Aw. My little Naru-Chan is growing up! Next time he'll ask Iruka what he's feeling, anyone know what the magic feeling Naruto is feeling is? My friend Dani said once she heard a song and it was like. "A feeling is a feeling that you feel." Weird eh?


	4. Chapter 4

FASH: Naruto's confused about what he's feeling, so he asks the all knowing Iruka-Sensei, that's one of the tings happening in this chapter, so read on and find out what else is going on. It's also the last chapter.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Naruto had woken up much like he had yesterday, wrapped up in Gaara's arms. He studied Gaara's face, he seemed so peaceful when he slept, s unlike when he was awake. 'He's really pretty.' Naruto thought with a small blush as his fingers went over where Gaara's eyebrows would have been if he had any. 'His hair, it's like fire.' He watched in fascination as some wind coming through the open window toyed with the red locks, making them sway in a nearly hypnotic fashion. 'What is this I'm feeling?' Naruto thought as he looked nervously at his hands, as if they held the answer. 'Iruka will know! He knows everything!' Naruto thought with a happy grin as he bounced out of the bed, but he looked back at Gaara apprehensively. 'Would Panda Man will be worried if I went away without him knowing?' He glanced around the room anxiously before he spotted some paper, a bottle of ink and an ink brush. 'I'll write him a letter!' And Naruto quickly took the paper and dipped the brush in the ink, trying his hardest to write neatly.

Deer panda man, i'me got to azc Iruke somhin impartont, I well b bak sown.

May it be noted that the writing skills of a small child are not very good, nor is their spelling. Naruto quietly made his way out of the room, slipping out with one last look at Gaara before leaving.

Gaara's eyes opened wide, he did not know what, but something was missing, then the whispers in his mind came back full force! "No." He cradled his head, trying to keep the voice at bay, the one telling him to let the demon take over, the one telling him to kill. "Where is Naruto?" He looked around, spotting the letter and quickly scanning over it. 'I have to find him.' He thought, the voice was getting louder and Gaara quickly rushed into the street, jumping on the rooftops, trying to find his Fox Kit.

Naruto had entered Iruka's house, he knew where the spare key was, and quickly wet into the kitchen where Iruka was eating breakfast. "HI IRUKA!" The poor man spit out his coffee, the boiling beverage stinging his pajama covered skin. "Naru-chan, don't you know sneaking u on people is rude?" Iruka gave Naruto a look, but the blonde just waved it off and smiled. "I have a question Iruka......"

Gaara was still looking around for his Fox Kit. 'He has to be around here somewhere.' Sand was already beginning to slowly make its' way out of the gourd on his back.

"Well Naruto, feelings like those mean that you 'really like' someone." Iruka said, Naruto pouted, not understanding what Iruka was talking about. "But I already know I really like him!" Iruka just gave him a blank look, mouth slightly open. 'Him? Is Naruto, gay?' "It means you're in love." Iruka said, once recovering from the shock, Naruto looked at him with his wide, innocent eyes. "So.... I love Gaara?" Iruka face vaulted. "You love Gaara?!!" "I asked you first!" "Do you love him?!" "I'm asking you!"

Iruka sighed and rubbed his temples, he felt a migraine on its' way. "Do you feel for Gaara the way you explained your feelings to me?" Naruto nodded. "Then you love him." Naruto smiled. "Iruka, what's love?" Iruka sighed again, he had a lot of explaining to do.

"Good, good, now they only have to admit their feelings to each other!" Matilda exclaimed, little hearts in her eyes. "Wait a minute, if Naruto isn't with Gaara then..... Oh fuck!" She flew off as quickly as she could. "I have to get him to Naruto before he decides to kill everyone." She quickly spotted the red haired sand-nin, he was perched on top of a fairly high building, looking around for a certain blonde. Matilda noticed with worry that sand was now swirling around his feet and more was coming from the gourd. "Oh, he's angry." She bit on her finger nails. "I better get him to Naruto quick; he looks like he's getting more homicidal by the second!" She quickly grabbed onto a clump of Gaara's hair and pulled, hard.

Gaara looked up, his eyes narrowing when he saw nothing but the scenic view around him. "Grrrr...." The something sparkled, it waved in front of his face before going off straight ahead, Gaara growled to himself again and followed the sparkling trail.

"Okay, so that wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done, pissing off an already homicidal boy who happens to be the container of a demon, but so long as he can't catch me, he can't kill me, right?" Matilda had made herself partially visible and was now flying as fast as she could to lead Gaara to Naruto, and to get Gaara to calm down before he decided it was the perfect time to go on a homicidal rampage.

Gaara heard Shukaku's voice get quieter and quieter as he followed the sparkling organism? Object? The didn't know or care what the thing he was following was anymore because he was getting closer to Naruto.

"Bye Iruka!" Naruto waved happily as he slammed the door shut and began walking away before bumping into something, he slowly opened his eyes and looked up into the hateful face of a villager. "I heard the damned fox had become a child." The man glared down at Naruto, who carefully began to back away. "Where do you think you're going?" The man grinned, malice shinning in his eyes. "I've got to teach you a lesson!" (notice how the streets always seem to be deserted, I never have anyone else walking by!)

Gaara saw a man rear back, getting ready to punch Naruto, HIS Naruto. "Grrr...." His irises narrowed even more as he sand that had been swaying around his feet shot out, entangling with the mans' hand and stopping the fist from hitting his Fox Kit.

Matilda sighed in relief, before she realized that Gaara would more than likely kill the man that had tried to punch Naruto. "Does he deserve death.... Hmmmm, probably, more than likely, yes. But Naruto's only a kid and if Gaara kills someone in front of him, it could screw him up for life!"

Gaara slowly walked forward, sand pouring from his gourd, the man was now almost completely covered in sand, even though his demon wasn't telling him to, Gaara wanted to kill this man, he had dared to try and hurt Naruto, his Fox Kit. He was about to finish the man off, when Naruto glomped onto his leg. "Don't kill him Gaara, everyone is like that to me, except for you and Iruka, I'm a horrible monster!" Naruto began crying, Gaara looked down at the young blonde before scooping him into his arms and going towards the forest, leaving the man with a bruised body and a couple of broken bones.

In the forest, in a tree, Gaara was cradling Naruto to his chest. "You're not a monster." 'You're an angle.' "B-but, t-th-hat's what the vi-villagers s-say." Naruto said between sobs and Gaara's eyes narrowed. "You're not a monster, Naruto, you never were, and you never will be." "Then why does everyone hate me?" "I don't hate you." 'I love you.'

Matilda was watching with interest. "Why won't they both just admit they love each other already? It obvious that they have feelings for one another!" The fairly just sighed, perching herself on a nearby branch. "I suppose it takes time to admit you love someone." She said with a sigh, then she perked up. "But the way things are going, it looks like they'll admit their feelings any minute now!" She sat on the very edge of her seat, eer, branch.

Gaara and Naruto were looking into each others eyes, neither having any clue what to say, but both felt a feeling growing inside of them, slowly and steadily. (And guess what the feeling is! That's right! LOVE!)

'When I'm with Pand- I mean, Gaara, I feel so safe, I want to be like this, with him, forever.' He snuggled into Gaara's chest. 'Iruka says that when you love someone, you want to be with them all the time, so, I guess I am in love. But, should I tell him that?'

'He knows what I went through as a child, he knows the hate, the glares, the detesting, loathing stares. I'll tell him about my feelings, and, I suppose, now is the best time to.'

"Naruto, I have something to tell you."

"This is it! The confession!"

Should I leave it there? Wait a minute, this is the last chapter! Never mind, I'm not evil enough to make your minds have a work out.

"Naruto, I have something to tell you." Gaara said softly, Naruto looked up. "I have something to tell you to." They looked at each other awkwardly. "You first." They both said at the same time, they blushed and looked away, before Gaara sighed. "I'll tell you first." He said, his voice beginning to show emotion. "I-I love you." Naruto was quiet for a second, before launching himself at Gaara and hugging him. "I love you to!" He exclaimed happily, puling back, tears of joy forming in his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss the sand-nin.

"Now it's time to turn back!" Matilda said happily as Naruto began to glow, and slowly he began growing, soon he was back to normal, something Gaara and Naruto both noticed when they pulled away from the kiss.

"Awww!" Matilda began snapping pictures with her little, mini camera. "These are going to be so incredibly cute! I can't wait to show Flora and Maria these!" Yes, Matilda was an extreme yaoi/shonen-ai fan girl, err, fan fairy.

Green eyes met blue eyes, both saw the love and understanding held in the others orbs, and their lips met in another kiss. Those were the first of many to come.

Matilda, having finally stopped taking pictures, looked on at the tender scene with little hearts in her eyes. "Well, now that those two are finally together, I guess I'll take my matchmaking scheme and get two other people who desperately need each other together."

FASH: Well, there it was, my final chapter, I hope you enjoyed my little Gaara/Naruto fic! There aren't to many of these pairings that I've read, so anyways then, REVIEW!


End file.
